Worlds Apart
by TsaraKitty
Summary: Harry is in trouble, and Snape is the one who saves him. Draco Malfoy is in trouble too. Harry and Draco are good friends. But what happens when Harry begins to come on to Draco? How will he react? And why is Harry acting so strangely?
1. Discovery

Worlds Apart

by Tsarakitty

Prologue

One boy with dark, disheveled hair, green eyes, and tanned skin.

One with light, slicked-back hair, silver eyes, and alabaster skin.

Raised in different worlds, with different guardians, and different views. Something is coming that will force these two together in a whirlwind of hate, lust, love, jealousy, and power. Can they escape unscathed? Perhaps.

But never unchanged.

Chapter 1: Discovery

I

Number 4 Privet Drive

Huddling under the blanket on his cot in the cupboard under the stairs, Harry Potter listened to the car pull into the driveway. He checked the clock in the hall quickly, before pulling his head back in. 11:28. Uncle Vernon had gone out drinking again. That meant that Harry was in trouble. Aunt Petunia refused to allow her husband into their bedroom, much less into their bed when he was drunk. It didn't help that that was the time he was usually the most horny. And twice as malicious.

_'Please let him be mellow this time.' _Harry prayed, knowing it was in vain._ 'Please, whoever may be listening. Let him just pass out.' _Harry burrowed further into his ratty blanket. As the door opened he unconsciously tensed. Uncle Vernon crept toward the cupboard. Harry tensed even more, if that was possible. He had expected no less, but still... he always hoped.

Uncle Vernon opened the cupboard door and stood still in the doorway. Harry scrunched his eyes shut. Suddenly, Vernon grabbed his ankle and hauled him out of the closet-sized area upside-down. Harry let out a small squeak. He knew what was coming. He knew, and his colder, unfeeling, more calculating self came out. The one that cried crocodile tears, and knew what to do to cause Vernon to come more quickly, what to do to please him. How, effectively, to manipulate him.

He was dragged over to the living room and thrown down on the floor. He struggled automatically, and pretended to try to escape, though he knew he couldn't. Uncle Vernon liked it when he struggled. It pleased him, and he didn't usually beat Harry as much. Harry was pulled back and thrown down again. He heard a zipper, and renewed his struggles. Now he _really wanted _to escape. His wrists were grabbed and held in one of Vernon's large hands over his head. Abruptly, Harry had a cock shoved down his throat. He gagged.

He began to cry even as Vernon drove in and out of his mouth. Vernon came into his mouth quickly, and shuddered with pleasure. Harry lay panting on the rug, his eyes slowly sliding shut. But he gasped in shock, eyes opening, as Vernon entered him with one hard thrust. Vernon's tongue replaced his cock in Harry's mouth. Harry shivered in pain and controlled fear, as blood ran down his inner thighs. His uncle pounded in and out of him, while Harry gasped, and groaned beneath him.

Soon it was all over, and Harry began to drag himself to the cupboard, knowing that the Dursleys would want him out of the way, and he needed sleep so that he could cook their breakfast the next morning. He crawled onto his cot and huddled under his tattered blanket. He would clean himself up. Tomorrow.

_"Lazy boy! Get up"_

_'Aunt Petunia...? Wha-' _Something slapped across Harry's back and he hissed in pain. He must have overslept again. He only ever did so when his uncle came home and beat or raped him. Or both. That was happening more often nowadays, but Petunia didn't care, as long as breakfast was made. Didn't care that her husband fucked their nephew more often than he did her. And that that was her own fault.

After the third welt was raised upon his back, Harry dragged himself from the cot, and shuffled to the kitchen after pulling a pair of pants over his sore bottom, and a t-shirt over his stinging back. He got the things from the cabinets that he would need, and set to work on breakfast, working carefully but quickly. He would be punished if breakfast was not already prepared and on the table by the time his cousin Dudley arrived in the kitchen.

He stifled a yawn. The Dursleys worked him like a slave, and he was only allowed to sleep after they did. He cooked, cleaned, and catered to their every need. He was up before them every morning, and if the slightest thing went wrong, he was punished. If he burned the toast, Aunt Petunia took a strap to his back.

Harry hurried to set the table, and had just finished setting everything down, when Dudley strolled in. He appeared a little disappointed that Harry was ready, but he sat down and looked at the stairs. Soon all of the Dursleys were seated, and Harry went to his customary place, kneeling at his uncle's feet. Vernon dropped some table scraps under the table and Harry ate them off of the floor. He took what he could get. Who wouldn't?

II

Elsewhere...

"_Sir, they'll kill him!_" The standing one of the two figures in the room slammed his hands down on the desk between them. "Albus, you haven't seen what I have!" The man ticked things off on the fingers of his right hand." His uncle beats him daily and he is forced to cook, clean, and eat table scraps!" Both hands slammed back onto the table, before he shouted "_Off of the floor! _Sir, isn't there anything we can do? _Anything_ at all?"

"Severus, I understand your concern, but we're_ not _allowed to interfere under the law. They are his legal guardians, and we can't prove any thing without magic. Besides, we'll never be able to catch him alone. We _cannot_help him."

"Dumbledore, sir, with all due respect, I am going to get him myself if they touch him one more time. He's treated as little more than a _pet_!"

Professor Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As you wish. But if we can't prove it, I cannot back you against the Ministry of Magic. I had absolutely no knowledge of the rescue before hand. I hope you understand that."

Severus Snape nodded. "I accept _full _responsibility in that case." With that he turned on his heel and left.

III

Number 4 Privet Drive

He'd not done the cleaning quickly enough for Vernon and Petunia. Petunia had slapped him and sent him careening into an end table. A vase had smashed and ripped into his throat. So he had lain on the floor _slowly_ bleeding to death until Severus had come thudding out of the fireplace to collect him. Severus had been angling on taking Harry away from the Dursleys before they permanently damaged him.

Upon seeing his limp body on the floor, the professor rushed to him and began cursing under his breath. He ripped a strip from his robe and begin trying to wrap Harry's throat up, part of his mind wondering idly what had happened and how long the boy had been bleeding, while another lazily contemplated all of the horrible ways he could torture and kill the Dursley family. "Come on, you _can't_ die on me! You're going to make it! Harry, _open your eyes_!" Harry's head just lolled to the side. He was just barely still living. Snape apparated to Hogsmeade, directly outside the school's gates, and summoned a stretcher upon which to rest Harry's body. Then he rushed to the hospital wing.

Dumbledore would _not_ be happy.

IV

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- The Hospital Wing

Severus had fallen asleep next to Harry's too-still body. Madame Pomfrey had healed the throat wound as best she could, but warned him that the effects it would have on Harry, physically and mentally, would be impossible to predict. Severus had just hoped it wasn't anything too bad.

Before being set to watch over him, Severus had assumed that Harry lived a perfect, sheltered little life, pampered and protected. No one would dare to hurt the _'Boy-Who-Lived'_. But seeing him reduced to this, to something _less_ than a human being, in his own _home_, well... Anyone would be hard put to hate him. Severus had long since stopped trying. And now the professor vowed never to let such a thing happen ever again. Ever.

He would protect Harry, with his life if need be. He'd found a purpose, and now he'd carry it out. Just as soon as the boy awoke. That settled, Severus had sat back to wait. And wait. And wait. And soon, he had slept.

Hours later, Severus woke to the sight of Harry writhing in obvious pain, and the sound of him whimpering loudly. The odd lightning-shaped scar on his forehead glowed, and he began to clutch at it. Harry's body arched off of the bed, only his heels and the crown of his head still touching the bed. He twisted, a harsh choked whimpering coming from his abused throat, and dropped abruptly back onto his mattress in a boneless manner that scared Severus into action.

Snape reached out and touched his shoulder gently, but Harry recoiled and huddled against the head of the bed. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon. I woke you up. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'm sorry...' frantically, but no sound came out, only a weird croak in his throat. His vocal cords had been damaged. Severus backed up.

"Harry, I'm not your Uncle Vernon. My name is Professor Snape, but you can call me Severus. I have taken you away from your relatives, because when I arrived you were more than half dead. I have brought you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so that you may live here and train the magic that so _obviously_ flows through your veins. I will protect you, and you need never return to that _horrid _place you once called home. What do you think? Do you want to stay?"

When Harry hesitated, Snape smiled slightly. "I know it's a _lot_to take in at once. Why don't you sleep on it and tell me your decision in the morning?"

Harry nodded shyly and settled in. He lay still as Severus settled himself down beside him in the bedside chair, then turned to stare at him. This Mr. Snape was a nice guy, and it kind of disconcerted him. Evil he could handle. Malicious he was used to. Angry was normal to him. But nice? Nice he had no experience with. Harry thought about the man's offer. '_Never_ return to the Dursleys?' Sounded good to him. But there was probably a catch. What could it be? Harry pondered this as he settled down to sleep. There was always a catch.

When Harry woke the next morning, it was to a bowl of hot chicken broth and a check-up. He was, if not happy, then at least ok with a female touching him, though both adults, Snape and Pomfrey, suspected that if it were a man Harry would not be anywhere nearly so calm. Once Madame Pomfrey had made sure that Harry would eat, she resignedly withdrew to her office and left the two alone together. Harry and Snape observed each other for a good minute in total silence, before either spoke.

Finally Snape began to talk. "I know that all this must be very confusing to you. Let me explain further, as I am_ very _sure that the muggles you lived with never did. You come from- no we'll get to that later. The world you lived in_ before_, and the world you are in _now_are two entirely different places. You have lived for nearly eleven years in the _muggle_world. Muggles are humans who don't use magic, and who, for the most part, don't know about it. There are, as with almost all things, exceptions.

"A _squib_ is a non-magical person born into a magical family. _Pureblood _wizards are those born into a wizarding family that can perform magic. The Malfoy family is an old wizarding family, as are the Weaslies, the _Potters_, and the Snapes. Oh, and the_ Evanses_. Although they had a couple generations of squibs..." Here Snape paused. "_You_ are a pureblood." Harry nodded for him to continue.

"Hogwarts is the most prestigious of the wizarding schools in the world. We accept all types of students, basically _anyone _who is eligible. These people are sorted into houses according to their most _prominent _compatible trait. Gryffindors are brave, bold, and daring; Hufflepuffs are loyal, patient, and hardworking; Ravenclaws are quick-witted and intellectual; Slytherins are cunning, ambitious, and Machiavellian. Those are just the basic traits. Each house has a Head of House. _I _am Slytherin's. Likewise, each house has a ghost, ours is the Bloody Baron. Classes are ranged from Transfigurations to Potions, which _I _teach, with other lessons including Charms and Herbology, to name a few.

"Our current Headmaster is Albus Dumbledore. Each year the houses compete for the house cup, and points are won, through Quidditch, and if a professor feels the need to award them. But points are also _lost_ as a result of many things, including breaking rules and bad behavior."

Snape paused for breath, and Harry took the chance to write the question that bothered him the most. He showed Severus the paper with his question on it. Sir, how can_ I _be a wizard? I think that there has been a mistake. I _am_ very thankful that you saved me- here he bowed as much as possible in his seated position -but I _still _feel that something's wrong.

Snape exhaled sharply. "You have been on the Hogwarts enrollment list since you were less than a year old. Do you know how your parents died?"

Harry frowned. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia told me that they died in a _car_ crash, but if what _you_ say is true, then I suppose that _can't _be true, can it?

Severus snorted. "I should think not. Lily Evans and James Potter were a couple of the best, and a car crash couldn't have killed them, any more than a _mosquito's bite _could! And you my little friend are the result of the coupling of those two. Plus, you survived a direct attack from You-Know-Who. If you don't end up as the strongest wizard this side of _Mars_, well... Never mind. You're famous because of that defeat of You-Know-Who. Every single wizard now alive knows about you."

Harry thought that over a bit. Who _is_ You-Know-Who? Because _you _obviously know who You-Know-Who is, but_ I_ have not got a _clue_.

Snape exhaled again. "I forgot how little you know as a result of being raised by muggles. You-Know-Who's name is Voldemort, though he was raised with, if not born to, the name Tom Marvolo Riddle..."

After Severus had completed his tale, both sat in silence for the longest time. Harry had not reacted well to the news that Voldemort had been the one to slay his parents. Who would?

Harry was thinking to himself about all of the lies that the Dursleys had fed him, and he had swallowed them, believing every word. They'd treated him like a hated but still useful pet, and he had accepted it as normal, because, for him, it was. But it shouldn't have been. He should have been treated, if not better than Dudley, at least as well as. They'd poisoned his mind, stolen his innocence, and ruined his short life. And he was mad.

Harry quickly scribbled a note down. I'd like to stay here with you, if you want. When Severus looked up, Harry was smiling shyly.

Severus gave him a reassuring look. "That would... please me. A lot." He reached out to pat Harry's hand, then he thought better of it. No touching just yet. Not until Harry himself initiated it.

Oh, and both would need to learn sign language if he couldn't speak. Severus was about to mention it, when a battered and bloody body stumbled into the Hospital Wing, breathed the word "Severus...", and collapsed.

Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I feel that it is unnecessary to repeat it each chapter, as it is unlikely to change in the future. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters affiliated with him. The entire Harry Potter universe is owned by Ms. J. K. Rowling, and I wish her well of them.

Also, the characters will probably all be, at one point or another, incredibly out of character. Especially Snape. But I figure witnessing the sort of thing that Harry went through for any length of time would not leave most people unchanged. Thank you.

I would like some feedback on whether or not to continue, because I won't bother posting it if no one likes it.


	2. Decision

Worlds Apart

by Tsarakitty

Last time:

Severus was about to mention it, when a battered and bloody body stumbled into the Hospital Wing, breathed the word "Severus...", and collapsed.

Chapter 2: Decision

I

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- The Hospital Wing

Severus jumped up and sprinted to the figure, hoping against hope that it was not who he thought it was. When he gently turned the still body over, he groaned as if in physical pain himself. "Draco..." he moaned softly out.

Harry got quietly out of his bed and headed to Madame Pomfrey's office. If Severus was upset, then Harry would do all he could to help him. After all, he _owed_ him, didn't he? Tapping on the medi-witch's shoulder, he conveyed without words that she was needed out in the medical ward.

Harry helped the two adults to set Draco in a bed near his own. Harry ignored the tears threatening to spill down his mentor's face and acted as though Draco would wake at any moment to join them in a game of chess (_regular_, not wizard).

Harry distracted Severus, while Pomfrey fussed over Draco, checking his wounds and magically cleaning him up. Severus seemed to realize that Harry was trying hard to help him, and went along with the scheme. Somewhere along the way he noticed that he actually _did_ feel better. A warm feeling was in him, and he was actually happy. He still worried about Draco, but he could concentrate on other things now.

Harry wondered what had happened to this mysterious person, Draco. What was his relation to Severus? Could he and Draco become friends? He'd never really _had_ a friend. But right now he didn't have time for friends. He had a mission: stop Severus from worrying, and make him feel better. Soon Severus was laughing and smiling, though he still looked a little sad. "Smile button!" Harry mouthed while poking the end of Snape's nose with his index finger. Snape actually _grinned_ at this. Harry would be good for Draco, who tended to be too serious at times. And they'd _need_ each other to survive the first few weeks of school.

Over the following weeks, the two boys grew to be steadfast companions. They began to sneak out of the Hospital Ward to explore the castle together. As soon as Harry received his wand ("holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.") the two began to learn wand work, and were very soon beyond the level of most second year students, most notably in the self-defense area. They learned many things; among them was the ability to sneak out of the ward in the middle of the day. Madame Pomfrey didn't like it, but she had a soft spot where the two were concerned, _despite_ her best efforts to hide that fact.

Though neither of the two had ever told the other the story of why they had arrived at the school two months early, they felt a sense of comradeship with each other. Their experiences were very similar, and that formed a bond that was something each was thankful for; the chance to finally have a real friend.

Both of them, as well as Severus- whom both had dubbed Sev- had learned sign language. Though several days later they woke to a happy surprise: Harry could speak! His voice was harsh, hoarse and raspy, but he could speak! He still seemed to lapse into silence and _began_ to use sign language often, but the others didn't mind.

Harry was becoming more and more comfortable around men, but he still preferred the company of women. He always felt safer. Except for in their shared room, around Draco and Sev alone, he rarely let down his shields and showed his real self. Harry was an incredibly cynical, very quiet young man, but inside he was very sweet, and he was full of love for any one that he came across. He seemed a little too eager to please, and if anyone began shouting he freaked out a little, but everyone was very careful around him. He instinctively seemed to know who he could trust, and to what degree. Strangely, he didn't like Dumbledore very much, but everyone ignored this. All except for one person.

One night Draco approached Harry about it. "Why don't you like the headmaster? He isn't really _that_ bad is he? I mean, sure he's a little _kooky_, but still... What could he _possibly_ have done to get on _your_ bad side?"

Harry frowned and chewed on his lip. "He is going to betray me, if he hasn't already."

Draco looked shocked. "_What_?! How can you know?" He shook his head slightly. "It just doesn't seem _possible_..."

Harry sighed. "I _knew_ you wouldn't understand. I only came to this conclusion after much consideration. I have more than one reason. One: when I first met him, I had this strange feeling of betrayal. Like a vision of myself being stabbed in the back almost. Two: I dreamt it. Three: the way he watches me. Appraising. Like, would I react in x ways, if he did y things. His got this constant calculating look in his eyes. It's creepy, and kinda irritating. And I'm starting to have nightmares."

Draco gave him an upset look. He'd just noticed all the things that had occurred to him subconsciously. Harry had bags under his eyes, he yawned a lot, and seemed more sluggish, less alert than usual. He'd lost weight, and he'd been far too thin to begin with. "Harry, why didn't you tell me or Sev? We _worry_ about you, and we would help _any_ way we could. Don't you trust us?"

Harry frowned. "It's _not_ that!" He looked distressed. "I _love_ you guys! You're... the only family I've got..."

"That's... _not_ necessarily true."

"Wha- Which part?"

Snape had been listening since Harry had spoken about his having nightmares. He'd actually been about to go in and tell Harry some important news. But they'd been talking and he hadn't wanted to interrupt them. But the perfect tag-line had come up, and he had taken it. "I mean that I came down here to tell you that we have contacted two of your parents' old school friends, one of whom is your godfather, but he... couldn't make it. The free one should be coming up soon. The other one may make it up later.

"You guys should get ready to go soon. We have to pick up your school supplies. We'll head over to Knockturn Alley after lunch. You should rest up." He gave Harry a significant look. Then, turning in a swirl of robes, he left.

II

Diagon Alley, London

Severus had stopped by the headmaster's office to pick up the two boys' letters, containing their supplies lists, and they were off. Upon reaching the appropriate place, Snape was heard to mutter the words, "I hate floo-ing," to which both boys nodded their agreement.

First stop: **Flourish & Blotts**, for books. They were required to have the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_Emeric Stitch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_Quentin Trimble

Then they were off to **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**, where each purchased three sets of plain black robes (Draco had left all of his at his family's home, and Harry had never _had_ any to begin with), before heading off to get parchment and quills, then for hats, gloves, and cloaks. Both already had wands (Draco's was "Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible."), so they skipped **Ollivander's**, and went on to the **Apothecary**, for potion components.

They also each bought a cauldron (pewter), a set of glass phials, a telescope, and a set of brass scales.

"Is there anything else? Oh yes, how about an owl, Harry?" Snape asked, while pointing at **Eeylops Owl Emporium**. Harry nodded.

Draco owned an eagle-owl ("...one of the _few_ things I still have to my name..."). Severus absent-mindedly decided that the two of them needed to help him back on his feet. He was mostly focused on Harry, who was curiously looking around. He looked at the owls, and finally decided on a pure black one. It was very rare, and Harry _instantly_ fell in love with it, tugging Severus' sleeve and pointing, as though he were a small child- and in many ways, he still was.

After purchasing ("A fine choice, sir, a fine choice.") and naming ("Hedwig! That's her name!") the new owl, all four of them headed over to **Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor**, where they all settled in, for a cone each. After talking for a good while, Severus excused himself to go to the restroom, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

Draco watched Harry as he looked around wonderingly at all of the buildings. Harry started and peered more closely at an alleyway. "Dray, did you _see_ that?"

Draco shook his head. "What was it?" he asked, looking curious.

Harry smiled mischievously. "Dunno. Let's go find out." With that, and before Draco could protest, he was off.

"Harry, _wait_- Aw, nuts!" Draco frowned and raced to follow him. Catching up to Harry at the mouth of the alleyway, Draco stopped before he ran into the boy. "Harry, what is this all about-"

He was promptly shushed. "Do you _feel_ that Dray?" Harry was whispering.

Draco nodded. Suddenly, between one blink and the next, both boys were surrounded. Draco grabbed Harry's arm in surprise. "Wha-"

"Shut up, boy!" One of the masked figures had shouted at them, and Draco blanched. He knew that voice.

"Father!" Draco was scared. The Death Eaters had them.

Harry peered at the masked faces surrounding them. "Now how did we get ourselves into this predicament?" His eyes unfocused slightly. "Harry, you've done it again. Now you're in trouble, you need me again. I was sleeping, and I thought I would not be required." The voice was significantly different from Harry's usual one. It was cold and unattached, though right now it just sounded peeved.

"I know, I know. Hey, it's not my fault. It's the fault of these creepy masked dudes. Which brings me to why you're awake. To hurt them. Severely. No deaths, please."

Cold-Harry frowned and pouted slightly, then he raised an eyebrow. "Now come on. Is that fair?" He turned to his companion. "Is that fair, Dray?"

Slowly Draco shook his head. He'd been staring at Harry-not-Harry with his mouth hanging open. Harry smirked at him. "You can close your mouth now, Dray." He did, with an audible click. "That's better. Now, what say you we... kick some butt."

Draco nodded and both whipped out their wands. The Death Eater's jumped into action at this movement, started out of their Harry-induced shock. Most of them shouted "Expelliarmus!", though there were a few "Crucio"s, and even a "Petrificus Totalus!". But Harry sent up a shield, which buckled, but still managed to hold.

Then Harry rolled up his sleeves, waved a hand through his shield to dispel it, and charged at the nearest Death Eater. He sent a kick out sideways that caught the figure in the gut, chopped a hand down on it's neck, and spun away. The next one was dispatched with a solid kick to the crotch, and then one to the head, and the one after that had it's arm broken and it's nose crushed. Their was a short scream ending in a gurgle, as Harry crushed someone's throat. One after another they were dispatched, dropping like flies, while Harry moved gracefully through them, like a deadly dancer, one whose partner was death.

The last one was disposed of with a sharp jab to the solar plexus, and Harry stood still at long last, moving whatever was in his mouth to the fore. He turned his head and absently spat a finger at it's owner. Draco shuddered, as Harry wiped blood from his face onto his sleeve. Harry noticed, and stepped towards him. He muttered something to himself that sounded too much like "Better do it before he stops me..." for Draco's comfort, and pushed forward to kiss Draco gently on the mouth. Harry tasted like copper.

He pulled away smiling. Then he frowned slightly. "Harry, take over. Snape is coming, and he doesn't sound too happy." Harry shook his head and returned to normal, just as Severus huffed into view.

"-rry?! Drac- " He fell silent at the view that greeted him.

Draco smiled nervously. "It's not what it looks like- Well, okay, it is. But they attacked us first. Sorta. So Harry kinda...kicked their butts..." he fumbled out, shrugging again

Severus looked at Harry in shock. Harry smiled disarmingly. "None of it's mine. But the clothes are ruined." It took both Draco and Severus a moment to realize that he was talking about the blood. On his clothes.

Severus spluttered. "You- They- You could have been killed! I don't care about the clothes!" He took three long strides and folded Harry into a hug. "Be careful next time..." he muttered into his hair.

Harry smiled uncomfortably. "Yeah, sure."

Draco caught Harry's eye and raised one pale blond brow. "What ever happened to no deaths?" Harry just grinned.

III

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

They'd gone back to **Florean Fortescue's** to collect Hedwig and pay for their ice cream. Then Snape had summoned stretchers for the purpose of carrying the many injured Death Eaters, to turn them in to the Ministry of Magic. They called Dumbledore through the floo network and asked him what they should do. He asked them to take the still living ones to the Hospital Wing, and the dead ones to his office. Severus asked how; the headmaster just grinned. "You'll figure it out, I'm sure." Severus groaned.

After somehow sending the unconscious and/or injured bodies of the Death Eaters to Hogwarts- via the Floo Network- Harry, Draco, and Severus themselves piled through- literally, since Draco tripped, knocking Harry and Severus in- and landed roughly in the Great Hall ("God, I really hate to use floo!"). After much cussing ("Damn!"), yelling ("Hey, quit it Sev! Your elbow's in my stomach!" "Well you're on top of my hand!"), and much general cursing of each other's parentage ("Why did your parents inflict you upon the world? They should have drowned you!" "Yeah? Well, I thought yours had! Ow!"), they managed to disentangle themselves ("Finally! I can breathe again!").

Severus looked around. The bodies were gone, presumably to the Hospital Wing. He dusted himself off and looked down. Harry was lying passed out on the floor. Severus paled in shock and alarm. "Draco!"

"Hm? Oh no!" Draco crouched down beside Harry's body. Both were barely breathing, Draco from fear, Harry from... something else.

When Draco reached out to touch him, Harry's skin was hot, and he was sweating very badly. He looked as though he were murmuring to himself, but there was no sound coming from his mouth. "What's wrong with him?"

Draco just shook his head.

I would like some feedback on whether or not to continue, because I won't bother posting it if no one likes it.


	3. Fate

Worlds Apart

by Tsarakitty

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been really busy. If you've already read the first two chapters, previous to this, then you may want to read them again to jog your memory. I've made a few minor changes, and I feel better about them. Thank you.

Last time:

When Draco reached out to touch him, Harry's skin was hot, and he was sweating very badly. He looked as though he were murmuring to himself, but there was no sound coming from his mouth. "What's wrong with him?"

Draco just shook his head.

Chapter 3: Fate

I

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- The Hospital Wing

"My professional opinion is that he is exhausted and in shock from who knows what." Madame Pomfrey turned to Severus and Draco and gave them a hard, calculating look. "You two are going to tell me _exactly_ what happened since you left." _Or else_. She raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _Well? _and her foot began to tap rapidly on the floor.

So Severus explained the whole thing to her, until the Death eaters, when Draco took over, only leaving out the part about the kiss. They went until they floo-ed over, and Draco talked about them all accidentally piling in, and how he had landed on Harry, who had landed on Sev. Madame Pomfrey stood through the whole thing, looking more and more irritated by the minute.

By the end, Madame Pomfrey looked as though she were about to explode. "His first day out of the castle, and look what he gets into! What you let him get into! I can't believe this... The poor thing is going to end up spending half his life under my care!"

Severus gave the woman a peck on the cheek. "I have faith in you, Poppy. You'll do whatever is needed to help this boy."

Poppy just nodded and began checking him over with her wand. Draco frowned when Snape beckoned him towards the door. He was reluctant to leave the other boy alone, even in the hospital wing.

He was also thinking about the kiss that Cold-Harry had bestowed gently and unexpectedly upon his lips. The taste of blood was one that Draco was used to, but under that there had been a faint taste of vanilla, comfort, cinnamon, and _magic_. And for a second, just one, Draco had felt so safe... He'd felt wrapped up in blankets of comfort, floating on a sea of someone's love for him. He'd never felt anything like that before.

As he was thinking about this, Harry's eyes fluttered abruptly open. He stared for a second at the shocked Madame Pomfrey, before his eyes' focus shot over to Draco. "Thank you for waiting. I'm fine now. I just need rest. If you'll tell Sev, I'll sleep here for awhile, and go down to our room later, when Poppy has dubbed me ready to be up and about." Draco nodded, and turned to leave.

"Draco?" Harry's voice stopped him. "We're really sorry about earlier. He said it won't happen again without your permission." Harry smiled shyly. Draco smiled back and nodded again.

"I didn't mind it so much. But warn me next time. 'Kay?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Then both laughed. Draco departed to find Severus, leaving Poppy to wonder what they were talking about. She would probably find out on her own though, somehow. Harry sighed, settling down to sleep. And, for once, the nightmares didn't come.

II

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry spent the night, before being released reluctantly to the care of Severus, Madame Pomfrey having found nothing wrong with him and therefore nothing to keep him on (not that she didn't try). Harry trotted down to his and Draco's room, Severus walking slowly behind him.

As Harry opened the door, Draco walked out of his room into their little common room, and Harry saw a fair-sized pile of packages on the floor. They were pretty plainly wrapped in brown paper, and he wondered what they were for. There was a small tray of sweets on the coffee table.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Draco said, giving him a small peck on the cheek, before plopping down on the couch. Harry looked like he was going to cry. He sat down, hesitantly touching one of the packages before him.

"Go on," Severus said, sitting down next to Draco on the couch. "We scraped this up on short notice, so if there's anything you don't like, tell me, and we can find something else for you."

Harry looked up at them. "I... I've never had a birthday party before. Thank you." He smiled, before pulling a long thin package off of the top. It was a broomstick.

At his curious look, Severus shrugged. "From the Headmaster."

The next thing was a broom maintenance kit. There was a big book about potions, a small pewter dragon that breathed green flames that didn't burn, a beautiful red sweater, some more clothes (shirts and pants), and a set of knives that had a voice-activated poison spell set on them. Two that strapped to his lower arms, two that attached to his calves, and one that sat at the base of his spine. They could be thrown, and maintained an edge without any extra sharpening.

Harry looked up at them again, and there were tears spilling from his eyes. He jumped up and threw his arms around Severus, and then Draco, and then scooped up all of the stuff except the knives and took it into his room, dumping it onto his bed. Coming back out, he grabbed the knives and put them on. He marveled at how light they were, and how well hidden they were. For he could tell that there were many spells on them to hide them from others.

Severus cleared his throat. "Those will eventually mold themselves to you and your magic, so that you can shape them with a thought. They can become scimitars, daggers, short swords. They will grow or shrink to suit your needs. I want you to feel safe, and I hoped that this would help."

Harry calculated that in his head, factoring in magic and poison costs, and came out with an unbelievable sum. "These five beauties must have cost you a fortune! I couldn't-"

"Take them. I couldn't use them, and you need them. Besides," he grinned, "I got 'em as a favor. And he still owes me one!"

Harry grinned. "Thank you. Both of you. This is my favorite birthday ever!" With that he went to his room to put his things away. The two looked after him, each with his own thoughts. They were glad he was happy. But even so, they worried. He was looking ill. And neither knew what was wrong.

Over the next couple weeks, Harry improved. He gained some weight and the bags under his eyes went away. He had nightmares less and less, until they rarely came at all. Severus and Draco were relieved at this turn of events. Harry began to train with his knives daily, working in trance, learning elaborate knife exercises that he called _'death dances.'_ He practiced until he could no longer move. His endurance increased. He worked on his body, increasing muscle, and became healthier. He began learning martial arts techniques out of his own head. Cold-Harry was teaching him.

Severus became slightly worried about this other side of Harry. The side that killed, without remorse. It was too like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for his comfort. He didn't need his too-sweet, too-innocent charge to be like that... thing. He shuddered, grimacing in distaste. He saw the thing in his nightmares, and he'd be damned if he'd let Harry be like that. One day, he sat him down and asked him about it.

"Harry, there's something I want to ask you. It's about this killer version of yourself. Cold-Harry, as Draco is calling him. I'd like to know about him. Has he always been a part of you? Is he, in fact, even part of you?"

Harry sighed. "I meant to tell you about him, but Daedhel(1) is slow to trust others and urged me to keep him a secret until I was sure of you. The Dursley's never knew of him.

"I have a theory that I called him into me as a child. Even he is not sure if he has been part of me since birth, but I doubt it. He was an Elvin assassin, but he died on a mission, due to the minions of Voldemort's previous incarnation, or so we suspect. His name is not the one he was born with, but when you become an assassin, you must leave your past behind. His family died, and he vowed revenge, so he was sent to live among a group of monks, famous assassins. They raised him as one of them, and he became an assassin.

"He was sent to take out the 'then-Voldemort', but he failed. He was killed, and became part of me when Voldemort failed to kill me. At least, that's the theory. Now that I understand about Voldemort, we've been puzzling out our joint pasts. He's also been teaching me to fight. We share a body, but only one of us is in control at a time. What Draco saw on our trip to Diagon Alley was Daedhel in action. I doubt it is as beautiful a dance as he gave in his own body, but he did it."

Snape nodded. "You've changed since I first met you. You're stronger." Harry blushed. He shook his head.

"I think that Daedhel's personality is blending with mine, that's all. It's him, not me." Snape smiled sadly, shaking his head as well.

"I wish you could see how wonderful you are and stop putting yourself down." He sighed. "Well, what do you say to some lunch?" Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Gosh yes! I'm famished! Let's collect Draco and head down." Both stood up, but Harry paused going towards the door. His eyes darkened to a green that bordered on black, and his knives were suddenly in his hands. He quieted Snape, and moved slowly to one of the walls. Inching towards the door he narrowed his eyes.

Unexpectedly, the knives vanished from his hands. A lamp had dropped in front of him from thin air. He barely caught it in time. Suddenly it disappeared. He frowned. "Draco, what _are _you doing?"

A guilty-looking Draco peeked around the door. "Eaves-dropping?" He spoke in a half hopeful voice. Harry simply raised an eyebrow, holding up a pillow which had landed on his head. Draco sighed. "Oh, well. Hey, it was worth a shot. I was trying to conjure my stuff from my house to here. Actually, to my room." Snape's turn to be frowning now.

Harry simply tsk-ed. "So, how about that lunch," Draco said hopefully. Harry swept past him. As he turned to follow, a hand squeezed his shoulder painfully.

"Later, _we_ are going to have a talk, young man. Do you understand?" Draco nodded, laughing nervously. The hand squeezed again, then Snape walked past him, leaving Draco to trail behind, rubbing gingerly at his shoulder.

III

King's Station, London

Snape looked at the two boys in front of him. He looked worried. "Albus felt that you coming in on the train would be the most natural thing, and less suspicious than you already being there. I must admit that I have had misgivings, but I will go along with this unless either of you feels like you couldn't handle the train ride to the school and the boat ride, and we can just slip you in among the other students before the sorting ceremony." He gave them both a questioning look.

Harry and Draco looked at each other. They both reached out simultaneously and snagged each other's hands. "We'll be fine," Harry said. Both boys smiled. Severus smiled back.

"Alright then. Go on you two."

The two loaded their trunks onto carts, and Harry set Hedwig's cage on top. Then they set off to find their platform. Harry knew that if the Dursley's had dropped him off, they'd be laughing about him needing to take a train from Platform 9 3/4. But they didn't, and Harry was instead here with his first, best, and only friend, and he felt good.

Except that it was a little loud in here, but that was okay. And that Draco seemed to have just as much of an idea as he had of how to get onto the platform, which was none. But at just that second he heard the words "-packed with muggles, of course-" spoken behind him. He poked Draco in the arm and they followed the group, pushing their carts along.

The eldest of the five redheaded children clustered around the speaker, a plump woman with flaming red hair, headed towards the barrier at a swift trot, and suddenly he was gone. Next one was being urged to hurry by his twin, and then both had disappeared through the wall. But neither Harry nor Draco could quite grasp how. Then the woman turned to her fourth son, and said, "Now remember Ron, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier. Don't stop, and don't be scared you'll crash. That's important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Mum, I know what I'm doing! You've told me billions of times if you've told me once."

Draco and Harry looked at each other. Just run at it? Well, it was worth a shot. After Ron had gone through, and the mother had gone through with her youngest, they each gripped the other's hand hard, and went together.

Both made it through without incident, though Draco said after that he felt he had better have a bit of a lie-down until he got over the shock. They went to the very last compartment on the train, and both stashed their trunks. While Draco had his lie-down Harry decided to explore the rest of the train.

He peeked into one compartment to see two boys playing wizard's chess, while another watched. He passed a teary-eyed boy and a bushy-haired girl , who asked him if he had seen the boy, Neville's, toad. (Harry responded that he hadn't.) He walked on. There were a bunch of people gathered around a dark-skinned, dreadlocked boy with a box, and when he lifted the lid and a long hairy leg poked out, a few girls shrieked.

He saw the red haired twins sitting outside the girls' toilets and occasionally letting out stifled giggles. All of a sudden there was a shrill scream, and a small explosion, and a girl came tearing out with tears on her face. The boys cracked up laughing. There was a compartment full of older kids, all of whom wore silver badges with large P's on them. One of them was the eldest red-haired boy.

A couple of kids pointed and whispered as Harry passed by. He brushed his bangs out of his face and a few girls ran to tell their friends. Harry blinked, then remembered Severus' words. _'You're famous because of that defeat of You-Know-Who. Every single wizard now alive knows about you.' _Great. Famous. Just what he needs.

Harry turned and went down the corridor to his and Draco's compartment. As he opened the door, Draco sat up and smiled at him. They were chatting about this and that, when there was a knock on the door, and a red head of hair peeked in. "Hullo. Can I join you? All of the other compartments are full. My name's Ron Weasley, by the way." Harry looked at Draco who shrugged.

"Sure, if it's okay with you, Harry, I'm fine with it."

Harry nodded and smiled at Ron. "Go ahead. I'm Harry, as I'm sure you noticed." Ron nodded his thanks. Then the food cart came around, and Harry got some of everything. He dumped it onto a chair, and he and Draco dug in. Harry offered some to Ron who seemed a little reluctant, but accepted, pulling a chocolate frog off of the pile and opening it.

"Dang, Circe again. Oh well." Harry snagged it from his hand, grinning.

"Thanks, I hadn't got this one." Ron stuck out his tongue. Draco swatted them both on the head, and pulled a book out. Harry was immediately next to him. "Whatcha readin'?" Draco gave him a withering look, but laughed when Harry's face drew into the cutest little puppy dog face Draco had ever seen.

"Hogwarts: A History."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Isn't that kinda homework-ey? Come on, lay off the school work, at least until we are actually in school, 'kay?" He smiled. "Come on, we can't eat all this alone, Dray, ya gotta help us." Ron looked at him in shock.

"You're Draco Malfoy?! God!" Harry turned blinking slowly at him, while Draco tried to shush him.

"Don't say it so loud! Someone might hear." He began wringing his hands. He got up to check the door, but just as he reached, it burst open, and two large, heavy boys stepped in. Draco's eyes widened and he backed away, before regaining his composure. "What do _you_ two want?"

The meaner-looking of the two stepped forward. "Well, we were just passing, and we heard that Draco Malfoy was in here, and we thought to ourselves, didn't we, Gregory-" he asked of the other, who only nodded, "-we thought 'Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, in one compartment? That would be something to see.', and we thought, didn't we?" Another silent nod. "'We should go see if they'd be willing to share a compartment,' seeing as we were having trouble finding a free one."

Noticing Draco's slight trembling, Harry gathered all of his courage and turned to the two. "Well, you'll just have to look harder is all, 'cause you're not staying in here." He crossed his arms, hiding his wand in the crook of his arm, and mentally quelling in fear.

The silent one spoke up. "You gonna let 'im talk to ya like that, Vincent?" He moved forward, towering over Harry.

Harry gulped, and the faux-brave part of him ran, crying and screaming, to hide in a tiny enclosed part of his mind. His eyes widened, the green becoming almost black, as Vincent Crabbe reached for the partially wrapped chocolate frog held in Ron's hands. As he did, Draco noticed the change in Harry's eye color, and paled.

"Now, Daedhel, calm down. They haven't done anything, surprisingly." He touched Harry's arm, and pulled back as a small shock assaulted his fingertips at the contact, startling him away. He almost felt sorry for the two boys in front of him. Almost.

Harry stepped forward, blocking the other two from the thickset bullies in front of them. His wand slipped into his robes, his left arm pulled back, and he delivered a devastating punch to Vincent's face, sending him flying out. Ron and Draco both winced at the sound of his nose breaking, and the noise he made, hitting the wall opposite the compartment that they were in. Ouch.

Gregory turned to look at the silent and still Vincent out in the hall. Then he turned to look at the livid boy in front of him who had seemingly grown in height and stature. Then back at poor Vincent. Then, whimpering slightly, he turned tail and ran.

Harry withdrew the crackling power into his skin, slamming the door shut, before turning to the other two and taking mental stock of their attitudes and feelings. He didn't care so much about Ron, who seemed fine, just a little shaken. Turning to Draco, his real concern, he bit his lip. "I didn't... hurt you, did I? With the magic, I mean."

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Harry nodded.

Ron nervously averted his eyes. "Hey, look! That must be the platform." He pointed out the window. "We must be almost there..."

(1)Shadow-Elf (Sindarin) pronounced da-eth-el.

I know I said early on that this wouldn't be a Harry/Severus (I've recently deleted that bit), but I recently discovered that I support that ship, when well written, and I can't decide which I want to write more (HPDM or HPSS). Please, let's take a vote on it. I would like your input, since you are reading it. So please review with your choice. Thank you.


	4. Choosing Sides

Worlds Apart

by Tsarakitty

Last time:

Harry withdrew the crackling power into his skin, slamming the door shut, before turning to the other two and taking stock of their attitudes and feelings. He didn't care so much about Ron, who seemed fine, just a little shaken. Turning to Draco, his real concern, he bit his lip. "I didn't... hurt you, did I? With the magic, I mean."

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Harry nodded.

Ron nervously averted his eyes. "Hey, look! That must be the platform." He pointed out the window. "We must be almost there..."

Chapter 4: Choosing Sides

I

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Just as the boys pulled their robes on, the bossy-sounding girl with bushy hair that Harry had seen in the corridor earlier came in. "I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Ron Weasley," Ron replied slowly.

"Harry Potter."

"Oh, are you really, I've read all about you." And she began rambling on about books he was in, and how she'd already read all of the textbooks, and how excited she was when she got her letter, and how she wanted to see the school's library, which, according to _Hogwarts: A History_, was legendary. Allthree boys rolled their eyes, ignoring her.

When Hermione noticed this, she sniffed rather loudly, and turned to the last of the three. "And you are?"

Draco started. He looked worriedly at Harry for a second, who nodded as if to say that they could trust her with his name, then turned and, smiling slightly, said, "Draco. Draco Malfoy." Hermione nodded.

"Malfoy. Interesting. I've read a little about your family." She didn't notice his slight cringe. "Yours is one of the oldest and most prestigious families in all of wizarding England. Your father, Lucius Malfoy, has created a rather large business empire for himself. Your mother is part of the once-equally-influential Black family. Narcissa Black, now Malfoy."

Draco turned away. "My mother is dead." Harry hugged him close, and Draco placed his forehead on Harry's shoulder.

Harry started running a hand through the soft pale hair of the head resting on his shoulder, speaking soothingly. "It's all right, Dray. Don't cry." This must be part of the reason he was at school early, Harry thought to himself. But there was more. He had been beaten, Harry knew, and probably more than once. Harry recognized the signs. But, fortunately, there were none of the signs of rape. He hoped it remained like that.

Harry was relieved that Draco stopped crying before they reached the platform. He held Draco's hand lightly in his own as they were called by a large figure Harry remembered as Rubeus Hagrid, though they had never personally met. Hagrid was the game- and grounds-keeper at Hogwarts, as well as Keeper of the Keys. He _seemed_ friendly enough. Of course, things are not always as they seem, as he himself well knew.

Harry followed Hagrid along with the rest of the first years down a path that led to the lake. The children were all loaded onto boats, Harry and Draco sharing one with Ron. The boats followed the enormous figure of the groundskeeper, in his own boat, as they crossed the lake. Harry watched the sky disappear as they went into a cavern under the school. He anxiously thought about the sorting, wondering which house he belonged in. Hopefully Slytherin. He wanted to be with Sev and Dray.

II

The Great Hall

As the other children of his year stared in growing amazement at the sight that fell before them, Harry worried at his lip. Suppose he ended up in a house other than Slytherin? How would he be able to survive without Dray's support? Or Sev's? Sev was the only reason he was still alive.

Noticing the crease between his friend's eyes, Draco squeezed the slightly sweaty palm clutching his own, and ran a thumb over the line, smoothing it out.

As Harry turned grateful eyes upon his only friend, Dumbledore stood, commanding respect silently. The hall quieted. Briefly catching Harry's eye, he nodded, as though offering his own brand of reassurance. And, once again, Harry felt shivers running along his spine, and gooseflesh gathering on his arms. Draco squeezed his hand again, as though to ask what was wrong, and Harry realized he had been bristling. He squeezed back quickly, and looked over, letting the other boy know he was fine.

"Now, form a line," McGonagall said imperiously. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Glancing down at her list, she read the first name: "Abbott, Hannah!" This continued for sometime. Malfoy landed in Slytherin, naturally.

Harry got more and more nervous as the sorting progressed, until the last person before him went up and was sorted. "Perks, Sally-Anne!" Suddenly, a wave of calm washed over him, and he walked briskly up to the front of the dais. He had picked up the hat, and was about to place it upon his head, when a voice he knew so well rang out.

"Stop!" Severus stood, and as all heads turned to him, he spoke three small words. "I claim him." Instantly, the hall was in an uproar, with the Slytherins whooping, the wizard-raised protesting, and the muggle-borne wondering loudly what he meant by "claim."

"Silence!" All was quiet once again. Dumbledore asked, somberly, "So, Severus, you wish to take this boy as your apprentice, do you?" Severus only nodded. "Do any of the staff contest Professor Snape's claim on this child?" No one spoke up. "Very well. I approve. He will join you in your chambers after dinner." Abruptly, he turned, beaming at the students. "In the meantime, the sorting will continue, and we will eat. After dinner, I have a few beginning-of-term notices to give." And, that apparently being that, he sat down.

Without missing a beat, McGonagall continued, with, "Thomas, Dean!" Harry stumbled over to Severus' side, where a chair appeared, the table lengthening to accommodate him. The rest of the sorting passed in a blur, and Dumbledore's speech, consisting of 4 nonsensical words, failed to penetrate as well. But when the food arrived, Harry felt his appetite return, and he dug in like a starving man.

After the desert, Dumbledore made another speech, this one considerably longer. 'Not that that's a difficult task to accomplish, considering,' Harry thought. Severus excused them both, and led Harry to a small door off the teacher's dais, and not a moment too soon apparently, for the instant before the door closed strains of the most horrid cacophony of sounds began, and Harry winced at it. Turning, Severus beckoned, indicating he should follow closely.

III

Severus' Chambers

"It's not much right now, but we'll work on making it home." He showed Harry into a lavishly decorated room, done tastefully in sensible blues and grays. "I can change anything if you don't like it."

"It's perfect! Thanks... sugar daddy." Harry pecked Severus on the cheek. Severus blushed, watching Harry spin around and flop onto the bed. "I love it!" Harry sat up all of a sudden. "Where's Dray staying?"

"Draco is to receive his own password-ed room off of the Slytherin boys' dorms. You can go see him any time. He'll tell you the password."

Harry relaxed. "Okay..." He stifled a yawn. "Tell him- I-"Yawn. "I- Good night." He curled up, clutching a pillow to his breast, and was instantly asleep. Severus just smiled, spelled the blankets over the boy, who curled into their warmth, and turned out the lights. Quietly closing the door, he muttered, "Sleep tight." Inside the room, the sleeping boy smiled gently.

I would like your input, since you are reading it. Please review with your ideas. Thank you.


End file.
